Inojin's (forced) haircut
by InojinYamanaka
Summary: Inojin is forced by his mother to get his hair cut off.


(Well... Inojin is a bit OC-like... ._.)

Inojin was hanging out with Boruto and Shikadai. Suddenly, his mother came to disturb them.

"INOJIN!" Ino shouted. "What?" her son asked. "I thought i could ask you a favor. Right now. Cut off that long hair of yours! It's horrible!" Inojins eyes widened. "But why, mom? I like it this way." "I don't want my son to look that ugly!" Boruto started laughing, fell back on his ass and laughed even more. Shikadai grinned a bit.

"Shut up, Boruto!" Inojin yelled, but his mother hit him. "Don't be so rude. And now come with me, we are going to get your hair cut." "Pffff." Inojin sighed, looking annoyed. But he nodded, said goodbye to his friends and then went home with his mom.

"Do you think he will look strange with short hair?" Boruto asked. "He won't, because he won't let anyone touch his hair. I tried once and he almost killed me. So, i guess that he won't cut his hair." Shikadai responded.

"Mom, no! Don't!" Inojin yelled, running away from his mother. "Get back in the chair! Inojin, come here! Come back, Inojin!" Ino held a comb and a pair of scissors in her hands."I don't want to get my hair cut! As i know you, it wouldn't be longer than one inch after you cut it." Ino laughed. "I don't see the problem with that. Now come here or i won't let you see Boruto and Shikadai for two months."

"Mom, you can't do this to me!" Inojin said. "I don't care. Now, get back in the chair." Inojin looked at her with furious eyes, but he did what his mother wanted.

"It's gonna be so fun to get your long hair cut!" Ino laughed. Inojin started to get REALLY nervous. "Mom, i..." he started, but got cut off by Ino. "No, no, no. I didn't allow you to talk. So, be quiet now." Inojin nodded.

Ino took off Inojins hairband and the blonde locks fell down on his shoulders. "Wow. I didn't expect your hair to be this long... It's going to take long to cut all of it off." Ino sighed.

"I didn't ask you to cut it. If it's troublesome to cut it, then don't do it." Inojin got hit again by his mother. "Ow!" he complained. "Stop talking like Shikamaru or his son." Ino said.

Inojin heard a loud snipping sound behind his head, what made him wince. "Mom! How much did you just cut off?" Ino laughed. "About... Three inches."

Inojin sighed. "Just don't make me look like a fool, okay?" and Ino nodded.

After half an hour

Sai was coming home and the first thing he saw was his son, sitting in a corner, wearing a beanie, his face hidden ins his hands, but tears running through his fingers.

"Ino, darling! Why is Inojin crying?" he asked. Ino came down the stairs and kissed her husband. "He was in need of a haircut. So i thought i'd offer for the job. When i finished, he looked at himself and started crying. I don't know what his problem is."

Sai went to Inojin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Inojin. It can't be that bad." "But it is, Dad! It really is!" Inojin replied with a broken voice. "Come on, at least, let me see it. Alright?" Sai had a beautiful smile on his face, that his son had always loved. When his father did this face, Inojin couldn't say no to any of his wishes.

He stood up, brushed his tears away and took of the beanie. Ashamed, he stared at the floor and said "It's horrible, right ? I know, i look like an idiot."

Sai took his son in his arms. "You do not look like an idiot. You would never. But your haircut is uneven, sometimes a bit strange and short. We'll have to arrange this. We could go to see Sakura, since she is a hairdresser. Alright, Inojin?"

"Alright." the blonde responded. "Good. Then let's go. See you later, Ino!" Sai smiled and left the house with Inojin, who was putting on his beanie again.

They opened the door to Sakuras barber shop, where the pink-haired girl was tidying up some hairstyling products. "Oh, hello Sai!" she said, as she saw that the two had come in.

"What brings you here?" she smiled. "My son needs a haircut, since my wife messed up with his hair." he laughed. Inojin crossed his arms and said nothing. "Ok, young man. You can sit down here, i'll be there in minute."

She pointed on a chair ar the left and Inojin nodded, sitting down on the chair. Sai leaned against a wall and looked at the ceiling. "Dad... Do i really have to do this? It is aways such a torture to let someone touch my hair." Inojin asked.

"Well, you have two choices. Getting your hair cut here and now, or get bullied at school for your mother's haircut skills." Sai replied. Inojin sighed. "Alright, alright,i understand. It's just... I mean, it's my hair! I love it and i don't want it to be touched by other people than me."

"I know that. When you were younger, i once tried to cut your hair. You bit my hand and broke my left thumb." Sai laughed. Inojin stared at him. "Really? Why didn't you tell me that? I-I'm sorry, Dad!"

"Don't worry." Sai grinned and that made Inojin smile a bit.

Suddenly, Sarada came in the room through a door that was leading to Sakura's apartment. She saw Inojin and looked suprised at him. "Hello, Inojin." she said. Inojin turned around and saw his classmate. "Oh. Hello, Sarada."

"Sarada!" Sakura yelled. "Please go tidy up your room. I don't have any time, i have to work." Sarada sighed. "Alright, alright." she said and went back into the apartment.

"Okay, so, what do i have to do? Tell me." Sakura smiled. "But first of all, you'll have to take off your beanie."

Inojin said nothing, he just pulled off the beanie and his messy hair fell down.

"Woah." Sakura said. "Sai, you said, your wife, Ino did that cut? I thought she was pretty good at stuff like this. But it seems like i was wrong. This is so messy and uneven! Poor Inojin." "I-It's actually the worst haircut i've ever seen, but i didn't want to make mom upset, so i didn't say anything." Inojin said.

"Poor thing." Sakura smiled. "I am really sorry, but i guess your hair won't be long anymore. My daughter told me, that in school you never let anyone touch your hair. You do love it, don't you?" Inojin nodded. "I did. But my mother told me i had to be mature, to be ready to be a man, and not just a boy. Personally, i'd like to do what i want with my hair. I mean, just.. it's mine!"

Sakura nodded. "Okay, now we should start with the cut." Inojin nodded, but Sakura could see that he was nervous.

Then she made the first cut. A golden feather made of hair fell on the floor.

After twenty minutes

"Okay, i am done." Sakura said, proud of what she had done to Inojins hair. She took off the towel that she'd put on the mirror to surprise Inojin with his new haircut.

"Wha-" Inojin said, looking at himself. "My hair... It's all gone...!" Sakura laughed. "That's not true. It's just much shorter."

Inojins blonde hair was short on the sides, that we could see his pierced ears, and a bit longer on the top. "I look so strange..." he flustered. "But strange in a good way!" Sakura added.

"A-Alright, thank you..." Inojin said. There was blonde hair all over the floor. Sai paid what he had to and the two left the building. "I feel so strange..." Inojin said to himself. "And i feel the cold on my head..." he added, laughing a bit.

"Let's go home, dad." Inojin smiled. "Yes." the blackhaired man responded. "Let's go."


End file.
